historia de amor
by mikanynatzume15
Summary: bueno es una historia de amor de natzume y mikan pero eso no significa que sea el único romance ,habrán peleas , celos , trampas , escenas romanticas pero un final feliz , es mi primer fic espero que les guste :3
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 ( el día en que nos conocimos )

Era una tarde de verano , en un pequeño campo de flores se encontraba una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana ella estaba mirando el atardecer y cantando , cerca de ahí pasaba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos color carmesí , al escuchar esa hermosa voz que provenía del pequeño campo decidió investigar ...

POV ojos carmesí

Me acerque al punto de donde provenía esa hermosa voz , en el cual encontré una hermosa morena que no se había percatado de mi presencia , decidí sentarme un poco alejado a ella y escuchar esa hermosa voz..

fin de POV

cuando la de ojos avellana termino de cantar se levanto y decidió estirarse pero como es un poco distraída no se percato de que había una piedra cerca y se tropezó , al tropezarse cayo encima de el de ojos carmesí quedando en una posición comprometedora en la cual ella estaba encima de el de ojos carmesí , ella estaba roja como un tomate , intentaba decir algo pero lo único que lograba era tartamudear..

**quítate niña - **dice aquel chico malhumorado

_lo-oo- sien-to es que no me di cuenta de esa piedra - _dice aquella chica nerviosa

**sera mejor que no seas tan despistada -** se levanto y se puso a caminar

en ese momento la chica quedo impactada por esos hermosos ojos carmesí

* * *

**fin del capitulo **

**bueno es mi primer fanfic espero que les haya gustado como no me conformo con este capitulo subiré el siguiente creo que hoy , lo pensare , porfisss dejen muchos reviews :3 y no sean tan malos conmigo soy nueva en esto , los quiero a todos!**

**MUCHOS BESITOSSS bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**holaaaa e decidido subir el segundo capitulo hoy pero generalmente estaré subiendo confirmado los martes , jueves o viernes a veces capaz los lunes o miércoles pero bueno yo les estaré avisando ahora si el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten :3**

**la letra negrita es natzume y la cursiva mikan xD**

* * *

Sueño de la castaña..

En donde estoy ohh ya veo estoy en este hermoso campo el cual no e visitado hace mucho tiempo que hago ensima de este chico , que lindo es , sus ojos carmesís son hermosos , podría verlos todo el día

pipipipipi suena el despertador y aquella castaña despierta...

Hola a todos mi nombre es Mikan Sakura, tengo 15 años, estudio en Gakuen Alice, la Academia más prestigiosa de toda la ciudad vivo junto a mi mamá, Yuka y mi padre shigi . Mi cabello es castaño claro largo y liso con las puntas rizadas hasta la cintura, piel clara, ojos color avellana, de estatura normal y buen cuerpo aunque trato de no presumirlo. Tengo una personalidad un poco introvertida aunque soy muy alegre con las personas más conocidas, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención en el colegio, mi mejor amiga es Hotaru Imai, una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, de cabello corto negro azulado y unos hermosos ojos violeta, es una chica muy reservada y no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos pero yo la quiero tal como es; nos conocemos desde que tengo 8 años y nos hicimos las mejores amigas en la escuela primaria , hoy es mi primer día de clases en 3ero de media y se supone que debo de estar en el colegio a las 8:00 am y ya se me esta haciendo tarde , por lo que me cambie , desayune rápido y sali corriendo cuando vi que estaba cerca del colegio me puse a pensar en el sueño que tuve, lo e tenido desde hace 4 años desde aquel día que me caí encima de aquel chico de ojos carmesí ... iba distraída y no me di cuenta de la piedra que estaba en mi camino me tropecé y caí encima de una persona .

**Rayos... -** se quejo aquel chico

_lo-ooo-sien-to-oo -_ dijo aquella castaña ,al verlo me di cuenta de aquellos ojos carmesís

**oye OSITOS deberias ver por donde caminas - **dijo levantándose

_OSITOS ? 1..2..3.. PERVERTIDOOOO! que haces viendomelas - _dije

**yo no te las vi tu me las mostraste - **dijo el empezando a caminar

_oye tu pervertido... a donde crees que vas , merezco una disculpa no crees _

**deja de ser tan ruidosa , a donde crees que voy con uniforme y a esta hora , piensa un poco quieres **

_eres un tarado !_

**como digas OSITOS solo deja de ser tan ruidosa - **dijo el alejándose

POV mikan

Estaba furiosa pero al darme cuenta de la hora sali corriendo , hasta llegar a mi aula en donde se encontraban todos mis amigos , pero miro a una chica en especial a su mejor amiga Hotaru imai y salto feliz pero antes de llegar a abrazar a su amiga fue golpeada por uno de sus inventos de aquella chica de ojos violetas y pelo negro..

auch...

BAKA , te e dicho que no me gusta que me abraces

Pero es el primer día de clases, no nos veíamos desde que comenzaron las vacaciones -dije un poco triste

… Solo un segundo.- Suspiró.

Hotaruuuu! - la abracé con toda mi fuerza

En ese momento llegó el profesor a cargo de la clase, Narumi-sensei, un profesor un poco raro y afeminado pero me caía bien.

FIN POV

-¡Hola mis queridos alumnos! ¿Cómo pasaron las vacaciones? ¿Están preparados para el nuevo curso? Espero que nos llevemos bien este año también. -Decía alegre.

Bueno este es un nuevo año y les deseo todo lo mejor , ahora les voy a presentar a dos nuevos compañeros , por favor pasen y presentence...

En eso se presentaron dos chicos uno de ojos carmesí , cabello negro y el otro de cabellos rubios , ojos celestes..

Soy Natsume Hyuuga , tengo 15 años ... - dijo serio

Hola , mucho gusto soy Ruka Nogi , tambien tengo 15 años - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Todas las chicas estaban con corazones en los ojos y los chicos como si nada

Bueno chicos ahora que tenemos a estos dos chicos lindos , vamos a escoger las parejas para este año ... - dijo narumi

Natsume-kun y mikan-chan

Hotaru-chan y ruka-kun

... así siguieron diciendo las parejas

POV mikan

cuando vi entrar a esos dos chicos me fije mas en uno el tenia ojos carmesís .. en donde e visto antes esos ojos mmmmmm... espera el es el pervertido de la mañana

me pare y grite...

EL PERVERTIDOO!

todo el mundo me volteo a ver y el al escuchar eso se me acerco y me dijo..

**nos volvemos a ver OSITOS - **con tono burlón

_tu pervertido que haces aquí - _dije en voz baja para que solo el me escuchara ya que arme un papelón hace un rato

**si que eres muy distraída BAKA cuando te tropezaste y caíste encima mio se supone que viste mi uniforme y este uniforme pertenece a esta escuela BAKA! - **dijo con el mismo tono que utilizo mikan

_pues no preste atención ya que estaba mas preocupada por tu pervertidad - _dije un poco molesta

en ese momento me sentí un poco observada cuando voltee me di cuenta de que todo el mundo me estaba mirando , en especial hotaru y el chico rubio como se llamaba runa - rula ahh ruka , ese chico le pregunto a narumi - sensei quien era hotaru y mikan el sensei nos señalo y natsume me miro y me dijo en tono de burla

**parece ser que vamos a ser pareja de aula , esto va ser divertido**...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de malicia

en ese momento mikan se acerco a narumi-sensei gateando y con lagrimas en los ojos , le jalo de la basta del pantalón suavemente para llamar su atención

narumi-sensei- dijo con un poco de sollozo en su voz

dime mikan-chan - dijo el con una sonrisa

no me podría cambiar de pareja - dijo con una carita de gatito

lo siento mikan-chan las parejas ya están hechas y no puedo hacer cambios - dijo con una mirada triste

pero naruni-sensei!- dijo ella un alzando un poco la voz y con mas sollozo en su voz

nada de peros, por favor ve a sentarte junto con tu pareja - dijo el con un poco de orden en su voz

mikan se fue corriendo para saltar hacia hotaru pero ella la esquivo , mikan se golpeo y se paro para decir

ouch.. hotaru - dijo triste

mira baka yo no puedo hacer nada para que te que cambien de pareja , aparte esos son tus problemas no los mios

per...- fue interrumpida por narumi-sensei

mikan-chan que te dije anda a sentarte

per..- fue denuevo interrumpida

dije que te sentaras - dijo narumi

oohh... esta bien - dijo resignada

cuando llego a su asiento se encontró con natsume echado con los pies sobre la mesa y con un manga en la cara , ella se sento y se puso a escuchar al profesor que anuncio que tenían el primer periodo de clases libre , todos se alegraron y comenzaron a hablar mikan estaba triste , quería hablar con hotaru pero ella estaba arreglando un robot y sus demás compañeros también estaban ocupados

**oye OSITOS no creas que ami me gusta la idea de ser tu pareja de aula , pues quien querría ser la pareja de una niña tonta , fea y distraída como tu - **dijo el azabache sin quitarse el manga de la cara

_pues yo no creo que nadie quiera ser pareja de un pervertido y tonto como tu - _dijo ella con enojo y frunciendo el ceño

**pues yo podre ser pervertido , tonto pero al menos no soy feo y distraído como tu -**dijo el con tono de yo soy mejor que tu

la castaña se quedo callada , ya no sabia que decir , natsume sonrío al saber que había ganado la contienda

POV mikan

Las horas pasaron y ya era hora del almuerzo; Hotaru que era con quien siempre me juntaba para comer, se encerró en su laboratorio como de costumbre, tal vez estaba haciendo algún robot, quien sabe… así que me resigné y me alejé de la multitud de estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería y alrededor del campus y llegué a un campo cercano que se encontraba cerca del colegio y caminé hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna con un gran jardín lleno de flores y muchos árboles rodeándola, era un lindo lugar para descansar y estar en contacto con la naturaleza, y lo mejor de todo… ¡No había personas! Así que podía ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera mientras estuviera allí. Me senté debajo de un árbol inmenso pero de tronco pequeño por lo que no me verían fácilmente si alguien anduviese por ahí. Saqué de mi mochila mi almuerzo , mientras lo comía pensaba que hace mucho tiempo no venia a este lugar , desde hace 4 años desde aquel día en el que tropecé con aquel chico de hermosos ojos bueno dejare de pensar en eso ,al terminar mi almuerzo salí a toda prisa a jugar con aquel gran jardín de flores entre risas risueñas y jugarretas con las mariposas que volaban alrededor escuché una voz que provenía del mismo árbol en donde yo me había sentado.

**que buen espectáculo baka - **se río una voz

esa voz se me hacia muy conocida creo que es de el , decidí voltear al lugar de donde provenía esa voz me di cuenta que venía de un árbol sakura desde una rama muy alta , vi una sombra masculina que luego bajo de un salto y pude divisarla mejor era ese idiota , el imbécil de natsume

_que haces aquí tarado! - _dije con un poco de molestia

**la pregunta es que haces tu aquí -**dijo el con una mirada que me daba mucho miedo

_pues este es un lugar secreto al cual no vengo hace mucho tiempo y se me dio la gana de venir , se supone que tu no deberías estar aquí -_ dije ahora con un poco mas de valentía después de aquella mirada asesina que me mando el

**primero niña tonta este lugar me pertenece ami y tu no puedes estar aquí - **dijo el con una mirada que comunicaba una frase " oh te largas o te mato "

_pues desde cuando tienes el titulo de propiedad de este lugar , por lo que se este lugar es un espacio publico en el cual puede andar cualquier persona sin pedir permiso a alguna autoridad o a un tarado como tu - _dije tragando mi saliva

**mira niña no me hagas enojar por que si no , no la cuentas -** dijo el acercándose a mi dejando pocos centímetros de espacio entre el y yo

me intimida tener a un chico tan cerca a pesar de que estuviese hablando tan en serio en cuanto a su amenaza, sentía mi cara encendida y con el corazón en los oídos. ¡Jamás un chico se había acercado tanto así a mí!

**¿Acaso estás nerviosa?** -Preguntó coqueto.

_¡Po... por supuesto que no!_ -Dije cerrando los ojos volteando mi cabeza hacia un lado y tratando de quitarlo con mis manos.

**Tu cara roja dice otra cosa.** -Decía burlón.

_¡Aléjate de mi!_ -Lo empujé y salí corriendo nuevamente al campus para esconder la gran vergüenza que sentía.

**Jaaah... al fin se fue.** -Suspiró.

Al regresar a casa me di cuenta de que estaban bajando unos muebles y artículos para el hogar de un gran camión en la casa que estaba al lado de la mía, seguramente eran vecinos nuevos, no me fijé quienes serían los nuevos vecinos pero observé a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo muy imponente, sin embargo, no llegué a mirar su rostro así que seguí mi camino y llegué hasta mi casa.

Estoy en casa. -Grité mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

Bienvenida Miki. -Sonrió mi madre.

Má, ¿No sabes quiénes son los nuevos vecinos? -Pregunté.

No lo sé, llegaron hace como 2 horas y han estado bajando sus cosas desde hace rato… creo que más tarde nos pasaremos por allí para darles la bienvenida, o quizás mañana, porque ahorita estaré ocupada preparando la cena jeje. -Sonreía mientras se rascaba la cabeza como gesto de torpeza.

bueno ma me cambiare y descansare un rato - dije mientras subía lentamente las escaleras

esta bien hijita aviso cuando la cena este lista - dijo mi mamá en tono alegre

cuando subí a mi habitación me di cuenta de que la casa de al frente justo tenia una habitación con valcon igual a la mía note que la luz estaba prendida pero no le preste mucha atención ya que estaba un poco cansada

* * *

**bueno eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado en especial a dos personitas que enviaron reviews , espero sus opiniones si algo no les gusta comenten para así poder mejorar esta historia , bueno pronto estaré subiendo el siguiente capitulo **

**LOS QUIERO BESOSSS! **

**muaaaaaaa**

**bye bye bye hasta la próxima **


	3. Chapter 3

**holaaa disculpen por no haber subido el capitulo , lo que paso es que se borro todo el capitulo y bueno **  
**espero que les guste este capitulo, gracias por leer ...**

* * *

Sueño de la castaña..

En donde estoy ohh ya veo estoy en este hermoso campo el cual no e visitado hace mucho tiempo que hago ensima  
de este chico , que lindo es , sus ojos carmesís son hermosos , podría verlos todo el día.

MIKAN!, la cena esta lista - dijo su mamá  
que paso! - dijo la castaña levantandose un poco alterada , luego noto que estaba en su habitación y recordo  
que tenia que cenar  
YA VOY MAMÁ -dijo un poco adormilada

Cuando baje vi en el comedor solo dos platos servidos  
ma.. donde esta papá - dije un poco triste  
bueno mikan el acaba de llamar y me a dicho de que hoy no iba a poder cenar con nosotros ya que hubo un pequeño  
problema en la empresa y tenian una urgente reunión  
aya..-dijo mikan con una cara aun mas triste  
pero sabes me dijo que te mandara muchos besos y abrazos -dijo su mamá sonriendo  
enserio - dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
si hija , ahora come que se va a enfriar- dijo su mamá con una pequeña sonrisa  
esta bien - dijo mikan sonriendo

al terminar la cena

ma.. no tienes idea de quienes pueden ser los vecinos - dijo mikan con cara de curiosidad

la verdad no lose mikan , pero ojala haya un chico de tu edad y que sea lindo - dijo su mamá con cara de picardia

que estas diciendo mamá - dijo mikan compitiendo con el rojo de un tomate

solo digo de que ya estas en la edad de enamorte y supongo que alguien te gusta ? - dijo su mamá con cara de curiosidad

no me gusta nadie - dijo mikan agachando la cabeza para que su mamá no notara su sonrojo

estas segura o es que no le quieres contar a mami - dijo ella entre cerrando los ojos

bueno ahora que recuerdo ... tengo que hacer una tarea muy importante - dijo ella alzandose

MIKAN! - grito su madre con un poco de enojo

mikan salto del susto

que pasa mami- dijo voltiando con cara de que le pasa para gritar asi

MIRA NIÑITA TU NO TE VAS DE AQUI HASTA QUE ME CUENTES TODO - dijo su mamá con el ceño fruncido

pe-pe-rooo mami tengo tare..- pero fue interrumpida

NO ME INTERESA SI TIENES TAREA , AHORITA MISMO ME VAS A CONTAR Y NADA DE PEROS - dijo su mamá aun con el ceño fruncido

es-ta-ta-bi-enn mami - dijo ella tartamudeando

si! - grito su mamá cambiando su cara de enojo a de felicidad

wuau que bipolar - susurro mikan

que dijiste cariño- dijo su mamá con una sonrisa

nada.. mami - dijo ella aterrada

aya cuentame - dijo emocionada

bueno no es que me guste un chico si no que conocí a un chico - dijo ella

y como es el chico ? es lindo ? es alto o bajo? de que color son sus ojo...- pero fue interrumpida por su hija

mamá tranquilizate y deja de bombardearme con tus preguntas , me dejas serguir con la historia o preferies que me valla  
y no te cuente nada - dijo ella como si fuera la madre y su mamá la hija

disculpa mikan sigue - dijo su mamá agachando la cabeza

esta bien bueno el se llama natsume y si es lindo , es alto , sus ojos son de un hermoso color carmesí , pero es muy  
molestoso no lo soporto , es muy frio y tonto ajjjj no lo soporto aveces parece que no tuviera sentimientos , pero  
cada vez que veo sus ojos es como si me olvidara de algo y me e esforzado en recordarlo pero no puedo ,  
aparte sus ojos son hermosos es como si cada vez que los veo me dieran paz .

mikan cuando hablas de ese tal natsume te brillan los ojos , sera que te gu..- dijo su mamá pero fue interrumpida por un  
grito

NADA QUE VER JAMAS ME GUSTARIA UN TARADO COMO ESE!- dijo mikan gritando y muy roja por cierto

ya hija pero calmate solo hize un comentario - dijo su mamá intentando calmar a su hija

bueno mamá pero vuelvas a decir eso - dijo mikan haciendo pucheros

escuchame hija los chicos son tontos aveces unos mas que otros pero eso no significa que no tengan sentimientos ,cuando un  
chico esta enamorado son los mas lindos del mundo , pero eso depende del tipo de chico

tipo de chico ? que es eso ? existe un tipo de chico , que no todos los chicos son iguales ?- dijo mikan confundida

hay hija , bueno te explicare los tipos de chicos son..

tipo numero 1..  
bueno es el tipo de chico normal , sociable pero no muy escandaloso cuando le gusta el solo se dedica a mirar aquella  
chica y luego de un tiempo decide declararce

tipo numero 2..  
bueno es el chico molestoso , es alegre , escandaloso , cuando le gusta alguien el hace todo lo posible para que esa chica  
sepa lo que el siente , la protege

tipo numero 3..  
el chico que es gracioso sociable y un poco creido pero cuando le gusta una chica el es confiado y la invita a salir

tipo numero 4..  
el es el chico timido que aveces habla con alguien , pero es muy sociable con las personas que conoce muy bien, cuando le  
gusta una chica no lo demuestra mucho

tipo numero 5..  
este chico es un poco dificil de explicar por que el es serio , frio , un poco malcriado con las chicas , cuando se enamora  
el no lo demuestra mucho , pero cuando llegue el momento de declararse el lo hara y sera muy lindo el es sobreproctetor  
con su chica , es celoso y aveces detallista

mikan escuchaba cada palabra que decia su madre como si su vida dependiera de lo que dijera

al terminar su madre le pregunto a su hija si habia entendido ella contesto

si ma.. si entendi , creo - lo ultimo lo susurro

escucha bien mikan , cuando estes enamorada , no te olvides comparar al chico con los tipos de chicos , así se te hara mas  
facil entenderlo , bueno ahora ve a hacer tu tarea - lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono de orden

si mamá ya me voy a hacer mi tarea , buenas noches - dijo mikan subiendo las escaleras

POV mikan  
cuando subi ami cuarto decidi ir a mi balcón , desde ahí me puse a pensar y vi que la luz de la habitación de alfrente  
estaba prendida , cuando estaba ahí me di cuenta de que nuestro balcones estaban muy cerca , tan cerca que se podia pasar a  
la otra casa desde mi balcón y tambien podian pasar de su balcón a mi casa , bueno creo que deberia ir a hacer mi tarea

cuando entre a mi habitación puse un poco de música me puse a cantar y bailar un poco

fin POV

POV natsume

tenia un poco de hinsopnio así que decidí salir hacia el balcón cuando estaba ahi me puse a pensar en todo lo que me habia  
pasado hoy conocer a esa tonta , muy linda por cierto pero que estoy diciendo , bueno la verdad es que tengo aceptar que esa  
chica si es linda sus ojos color avellana son como un prado de flores , su cabello es de un hermoso color castaño , pero  
no me puedo olvidar de su cuerpo esta muy bien formado , bueno deberia de dejar de pensar en esa tonta , aunque cada vez que  
veo sus ojos me hacen recordar a alguien pero nose a quien , pero por mas que intento recordar no puedo , que sera...  
una hermosa voz me saca de mis pensamientos , veo que esa voz viene de la habitación de alfrente no logro ver a la persona  
solo logro ver una silueta es de una chica y esta bailando por cierto es muy graciosa la forma como baila , gracias a esta  
chica me acaba de alegrar el día ..

graciass... dice susurrando

* * *

**fin del capitulo..**  
**quien sera la chica ?**  
**oooo bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy , perdon si me tarde bueno pero ya saben se me borro el archivo**

**Sugerencias, críticas, etto... lo que se les ocurra, bienvenidos sean los reviews;)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chau!**  
**besosssss!**

**gracias por leer**


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 4**

**bueno gracias por sus reviews , yo tambien estoy ansiosa por que llegue el día en que estos dos sepan que viven juntos , les **  
**digo que sera pronto capaz en este capitulo , oppss mucha información bueno sigamos con el capitulo...**

* * *

al día siguiente ..

pi-pi-pi

hay 5 minutos más porfiss

MIKAN! YA ES TARDE LEVANTATE - dijo la madre de mikan

hay en esta casa no se puede dormir tranquila - dijo mikan levantadose

bueno hoy es un nuevo día espero que ese tal natsume no me moleste hoy - dijo mikan estirandose

mikan salio un rato a su terraza le gustaba ver el bello sol de la mañana

justo en ese momento un azabache se preparaba para salir a su terraza cuando ya iba abrir la puerta para dirigirse a su  
terraza pero justo escucho

NATSUMEE! BAJA A DESAYUNAR

esta bien ya voy!

por otro lado

POV mikan

bueno ya estoy lista ahora a desayunar y luego ir a la escuela - dije sonriendo

cuando mikan bajo su mamá la esperaba con un rico desayuno

hija te informo que hoy iremos a visitar a los nuevos vecinos - dijo mi mamá sonriendo

esta bien - dije pensando en lo que ayer le dijo su mamá

FLASHBACK

hija ojala que aya un chico de tu edad y que sea lindo

FIN DE FLASHBACK

me estaba poniendo roja pero intente controlarlo

hija estas bien , te ves roja , tienes fiebre - dijo mi mamá un poco preocupada

no , estoy bien , bueno ya me voy o voy a llegar tarde , chau mamá cuidate - dije saliendo de mi casa

chau hija tu tambien cuidate - dijo mi mamá un poco confundida

uffff eso estuvo cerca , bueno me tengo que apurar para no llegar tarde

cuando estaba caminando tranquila , escuche una voz en mi oido

buenos dias , LUNARES - dijo natsume atras de ella

que quien es cuando voltee me encontre con unos hermosos ojos carmesí

nat-s-uu-me - dije un poco nerviosa al verlo

que pasa LUNARES estas nerviosa o que ?- dijo el

yo nerviosa , cla-roo-oo que no y no me digas así - dijo ella cambiando su expresión

mira tonta yo te digo como yo quiera - dijo el acercandose mucho más a la cara de mikan y arrinconandola contra una pared  
cerca a ellos

ellos estaban tan cerca , solo a centimetros de distancia

que pasa LUNARES , acaso quieres que te bese - dijo el con cara de picardia

no pero que dices , natsume por favor alejate - dijo mikan con una cara muy roja , pero intentando ocultarlo

ohh perdon si te pongo nerviosa , es que jamas as estado tan cerca de un chico , se supone que cuando besas a uno estas mas  
cerca a lo que estoy yo de ti o es que jamas as besado a nadie ?- dijo el con tono de burla por el tenia una leve sospecha  
de que la castaña jamas habia besado a nadie

natsume eso no te incumbe , esa es mi vida , ahora alejate - dijo ella tratando de empujarlo pero no lo logro

hay miren a la gatita tratando de empujarme , si que eres debil - dijo el riendose

natsume voy a llegar tarde , muevete - dijo ella intentando moverlo

si quieres irte empujame con todda tu fuerza si logras derribarme te vas - dijo el muy seguro de que ella no podría derribarlo

en ese momento mikan saco toda su fuerza y lo empujo , el cayo pero no cayo solo si no que mikan tambien pero al momento de  
los dos juntos de casualidad sus labios se juntaron pero solo se rozarón ya que mikan salio corriendo ella no se habia dado  
cuenta del pequeño beso que tuvo con natsume pero el que si se dio cuenta fue natsume el seguia tirado en el suelo intentando  
analizar lo que habia pasado

POV natsume

cuando la tonta me empujo caimos los dos , en el momento de caer nos besamos de casualidad creo que ella no se dio cuenta  
sentí algo raro que jamas había sentido que sera ese sentimiento , una voz conocida me saco de mis pensamientos

NATSUME! , estas bien , que haces tirado en el suelo ? - dijo ruka

ah hola ruka , solo me tropeze ahora vamos a la escuela - dije

esta bien natsume , vamos - dijo ruka

Fin POV

POV ruka

cuando encontre a natsume tirado ahí fue muy extraño parecia que estuviera sumergido en sus pensamientos no si le puedo creer  
lo de que se cayo para mi que algo paso y me lo esta ocultando .

Fin POV

POV mikan

ajj al fin me libre de natsume ese tipo solo me molesto , pero que fue lo que sentí cuando el estaba cerca mio , bueno mejor  
dejo de pensar en el y me concentro en mis clases

Fin POV

cuando mikan llego a su salón grito como siempre lo hacia

YA LLEGUE!- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

buenos dias mikan-chan! -dijeron todos en coro

mikan fue corriendo donde hotaru para saludarla pero lo uno que recibio fue un golpe del invento de hotaru

auch…-susurró adolorida la joven-Hotaru~ que mala eres Hotaru~-decíala castaña con un pucherito y los ojos llorosos  
haciéndose verse tierna.

Baakaa, ya te dije que o me gusta que una tonta me abrace-respondió la oji-violeta con una media sonrisa.

pero , yo solo queria saludart..- pero fue interrumpida por la profesora que entraba

bueno alumnos sientense ya va comenzar la clase!- dijo en tono de orden

POV mikan

cuando llegue ami haciento natsume estaba durmiendo , no le tome mucha importación , solo me sente e intente atender

Fin POV

... unas horas despues

Después de la primera parte del día,(ya que tenían 3 horas por la mañana de clase; más tarde el receso y por último 4 horas  
de clases. Acababan la escuela más o menos a las 15:30)los alumnos se notaban un poco cansados, ya que las primeras horas  
de clase habían sido muy agotadoras; además, ya hacía tiempo de que no estudiaban ni nada….

En una parte de las gradas, había un grupo de adolescentes, de los cuales se podían distinguir a una joven bonita que saltaba  
hacia su amiga, y ésta cuando iba a cogerla ,le tiró un….¡¿BAKA-GUM?!

acuch-susurró adolorida la joven-Hotaru~ que mala eres Hotaru~-decíala castaña con un pucherito y los ojos llorosos  
haciéndose verse tierna.

Baakaa, ya te dije que o me gusta que una tonta me abrace y lo peor es que te lo dije en la mañana acaso no prestas atención-  
respondió la oji-violeta con una media sonrisa.

¡Wuaaaaaa!-decía "llorando"

bueno ya calmate mikan-chan - dijo nonoko

pero es que ella es mala- dijo lloriquiando

que tal un dulce ?- dijo anna

si! - dijo mikan dejando de llorar y emocionandose

wuau que gran cambio de animo - dijo nonoko

todas las chicas rieron por ver a mikan como una niña intentando abrir su dulce

... luego de unas horas al fin llego la salida

bueno hotaru me voy mi mamá me dijo que hoy tenia que llegar temprano adios- dijo mikan saliendo del aula y despidiendose de  
su amiga hotaru

ya me voy ruka tengo que ir a ayudar a mi mamá con lo ultimo de la mudanza - dijo natsume despidiense de aquel rubio

al final solo quedaron ruka y hotaru

H-hola H-Hotaru-dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado el rubio-¿Ya vas a casa?-preguntó para sacar un tema de conversación-

Hola-dijo inexpresiva Hotaru, aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa-Sí, ya me voy-volvió a decir de la misma forma.

Ruka ya no sabía qué hacer, porque quería seguir hablando con ella, pero al parecer la de pelo negro no quería…

Entiendo…-dijo tristemente el oji-azul-Entonces hasta mañana…-dijo para irse.

Espera Ruka ,acompáñame a casa-dijo un poco sonrojada Hotaru. Era verdad que no mostraba sentimientos ,pero había cosas que  
eran inevitables no hacerlas notar. Ella quería seguir hablando con él, por eso le preguntó.

C-c-claro-dijo muy nervioso y sorprendido-Pero ,¿no te ibas con Mikan?-preguntó confundido.

La baka ésa se fue temprano por que tenia que ayudar a su mamá- dijo sin más.

¡Ah!-dijo Ruka mirando la puerta

y tu no te ibas con natsume ? - pregunto confundida

el tambien se fue temprano - dijo el

ah! - dijo ella mirando a otro lado

Bueno ,¿nos vamos Hotaru?-Preguntó Ruka para extender su mano hacia Hotaru, ella se quedó un poco confusa y nerviosa;  
¿por qué le estaba dando la mano? ¿Es que acaso quería…?*No ,no puede ser que quiera ir agarrado de la mano conmigo,  
al menos no todavía…*-Enrojeció sólo de pensar en el "al menos no todavía" .

Ruka al notar su sonrojo también hizo lo mismo-N-no me malinterpretes, yo quería agarrar tu mochila para llevarla-dijo  
todo apenado el oji-azul. Hotaru suspiró de alivio, todavía no estaba preparada para este paso…

*Aunque no quiera admitirlo me gusta Ruka, creo que se lo comentaré a Mikan, aunque no me gusta mucho decir mis  
sentimientos, pero creo que esto es bastante urgente, no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer*-N-no malinterpretaba nada  
baka~~-decía roja-Está bien toma, cuidado que dentro va mi ordenador-dijo con una mirada fría; puede que le gustara ,  
pero si se atrevía a romper algo le haría pagar…

E-está bien-dijo cogiendo la mochila de Hotaru y dirigiéndose a la casa de ésta…

Ellos ya habían llegado a la casa de la peli-negra y se estaban despidiendo…

Bueno Ruka, hasta mañana-dijo simplemente Hotaru.

E-espera…-contestó en un susurro, pero que fue escuchado.

¿Si?-preguntó confundida.

B-bueno, yo… etto…-dijo nervioso, en verdad no sabía qué decir…Quería estar más tiempo con ella pero no sabía cómo decirlo.

¿Quieres quedar conmigo mañana para ir a la feria por la tarde?-dijo Ruka, cuando miró hacia la oji-violeta enrojeció  
inmediatamente, ya que ella también estaba sonrojada-C-claro, también se lo comentaremos a Natsume y Mikan, si quieres,  
claro…-contestó finalmente disimulando, desviando la mirada.

S-sí-dijo sonriendo Hotaru(Alaaa Hotaru,*Me hubiera gustado ir solo con él, pero por  
ahora está bien…porque no sabría cómo actuar…*

¡Qué bien!-Dijo feliz el rubio-Entonces mañana hablamos con ellos y lo planeamos ,¿si?-preguntó con una sonrisa que hizo  
enrojecer a la chica.

C-claro-dijo desviando la mirada

¿Uh?-dijo tocando la frente de la peli-negra un poco sonrojado-¿Tienes fiebre?-preguntó confundido

No, Ruka no te preocupes-dijo formando una media sonrisa. Esto hizo que el oji-azul se sonrojara mucho, porque cuando  
Hotaru sonreía era preciosa…

B-bueno-dijo evadiendo su mirada-Nos vemos mañana-dijo despidiéndose con la mano y dándose media vuelta.

Claro, adiós Ruka-se despidió ella.

*¡Qué bien, mañana saldré con él/ella*-pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo con un claro sonrojo y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

* * *

**bueno es todo por hoy espero que lo hallan disfrutado**

**dejen reviews , los quiero!**

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lo siento en el capitulo pasado me olvide de editar los dialogos de mikan y natsume , esta vez si lo haré no lo olviden :**  
**natsume (negrita)**  
**mikan ( cursiba)**  
**la parte del dialogo de hotaru y ruka del capitulo pasado esta inspirada en una historia que e leido si quieren saber que historia es no duden en enviarme un review**

* * *

bueno continuemos con el siguiente capitulo...

Mamá ya llegue ! - dijeron una castaña y un azabache al llegar a sus respectivas casas

hola mikan como te fue el la escuela hoy ? - dijo su mamá con una sonrisa

bien mamá y a ti como te fue hoy ? - dijo mikan correspondiendo la sonrisa que su mamá le había dado

bien hija , te recuerdo que hoy vamos a ir a conocer a los nuevos vecinos - dijo su mamá sirviendo la comida

aya , esta bien mamá - dijo mikan

bueno a comer

...

terminaron de comer y mikan fue a su cuarto a descansar un poco , se quedo dormida

sueño de MIKAN

hay una niña castaña con dos colitas tendrá sus 5 años ella esta sentada en debajo de un árbol veo que se acerca corriendo un niño de cabellos negros con dos helados , al llegar le dice mikan! quieres un helado , no puede ser esa niña soy yo , la niña responde si natsy gracias , el niño le responde " que no me llames natsy BAKA " , esta bien nats..  
fue interrumpida por su madre ..

MIKAN! ya nos tenemos que ir , alístate

mikan despertó y respondió un poco adormilada

YA MA..

POV mikan

bueno me tengo que alistar para poder ir a conocer a los nuevos vecinos me pondré un short jean con unas pantis negras y una polera verde agua ya que mis converse son de color verde agua con una franga negra , bueno bajare antes de que mi mamá se ponga histérica por que me demoro en bajar , al bajar vi a mi mamá bien arreglada se le veía linda

bueno que esperamos vamos - dije

esperamos a tu papá - dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa

enserio mi papá va a acompañarnos - dije muy feliz

si hija - dijo mi mamá

si!- grite

que celebramos - dijo mi papá entrando por la puerta

papi! - dije corriendo a abrazarlo

hija como estas ? - dijo el correspondiendo mi abrazo

bien papi y como estas tu? - dije yo soltándolo

bien hija - dijo el con una sonrisa

bueno no podemos perder tiempo vamonos - dijo mi mamá

esta bien vamos - dijo mi papá

yo solo asentí

al llegar a la puerta de la casa tocamos el timbre

DIN-DONG-DIN-DONG

una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí abrió la puerta esa mujer estaba mirando a mi mamá y a mi papá sorprendida , cuando yo los mire solo escuche un grito

AHHH! kauroooo - grito mi mamá

YUKA! eres tu - dijo la señora que creo que se llamaba kauro

ellas dos se abrazaron y luego la mujer se dirigió a mi papá y le dijo

SHIGI! como as estado ? - dijo ella abrazándolo

yo me quede desconcertada y pregunte

se conocen ?

hija ella es mi mejor amiga kauro la conocí en la escuela

ella es mikan ? - pregunto la señora kauro

si ella es mikan - dijo mi papá

pero ella era tan chiquita - dijo acercándose a abrazarme

me abrazo y yo estaba en shock quien era esta señora no entendía nada estaba aun analizando que conociera a mi mamá pero que me conociera ami? estaba confundida mientras yo me sumergía en mis pensamientos mi mamá le pregunto algo a la señora , algo que me hizo salir rápidamente de mis pensamientos

y como esta NATSY ? - le pregunto mi mamá a la señora kauro

NATSY! esa palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza ese nombre lo había escuchado antes

bien ya esta grande , a crecido mucho y por cierto mikan esta muy guapo - lo ultimo me lo dijo mirándome picaramente

yo me quede con una cara que expresaba una frase que rayos le pasa a esta señora ? O.o

que? - fue lo único que pude decir

bueno sera mejor que pasen se van a congelar aquí afuera - dijo la señora kauro

esta bien , pasemos chigi y mikan - dijo mi mamá

cuando entramos era una casa muy bonita muy arreglada para haberse mudado hace poco

bueno pasen , por favor sientence - dijo la señora kauro

gracias - dijimos mi mamá , papá y yo

todavía te acuerdas cuando natsy y mikan jugaban juntos , yuka - dijo la señora kauro

que yo jugaba con ese tal natsy , primero quien es natsy , no me acuerdo haber jugado con ese tal natsy

si eran tan tiernos , se querían mucho - dijo mi mamá

sigo sin entender quien es ese tal natsy y por que lo quería mucho ?

sabes tengo unas fotos de ellos cuando eran chiquitos , que tal si las vemos - dijo la señora kauro emocionada

no puede ser unas fotos mías con ese tal natsy

oye mikan estas muy callado , yo no te recuerdo así - dijo la señora kauro

no es nada señora kauro es que soy un poco tímida - dije un poco timida

que me dijiste ? para ti soy tía kauro no señora kauro , te conozco hace mucho tiempo - dijo la señora kauro

enserio puedo llamarla tía ? - dije yo un poco confundida

si dime tía - dijo ella emocionada

esta bien tía kauro - dije yo con mucha timidez

la señora kauro no disculpa tía kauro salto encima mio para abrazarme

tía kauro me podrías prestar tu baño - dije yo aún un poco tímida

si cariño , sigue por ahi y a la izquierda - dijo mi tía sonriendo

fin POV

hay que linda mikan - dijo kauro

si - dijo yuka

oye recuerdas que natsume y ella estaban enamorados de chiquitos - dijo kauro

si , se querían mucho - dijo yuka

imagínate que sean novios ahora ? - dijo kauro

si , seria hermoso - dijo yuka emocionada

que NOVIOS ! - dijo confundido chigi

si novios , que tiene de malo? - dijo yuka

pues mi MIKAN es muy chiquita para tener novio , ella recién es una bebe - dijo chigi enojado

hay amor , mikan ya esta grande y quien más que natsume para ser su novio - dijo yuka

no mikan esta muy chiquita , aparte hace mucho que no veo a ese tal natsume así que capaz a cambiado - dijo chigi

hay chigi deja de ser tan celoso mikan ya a crecido ya no es una bebé ahora ella puede decidir sola , aparte se que natsume la cuidaría muy bien - dijo yuka

bueno ya dejen de pelear , mejor llamamos a los chicos para ver las fotos - dijo kauro

esta bien - dijeron yuka y chigi

NATSY! , AOI! bajen les tengo que presentar a unas personas - dijo kauro

ya te dije que no me llames natsy - dijo un azabache bajando por las escaleras

pero natsy , que tiene de malo si eres mi bebé - dijo kauro haciendo pucheros

mamá compórtate como una persona adulta , yo soy la única que puede hacer pucheros en esta casa - dijo aoi

ya cállense las dos - dijo el azabache

bueno ella es yuka y chigi , yuka es mi mejor amiga tú ya la conocías de chiquito , no creo que te acuerdes de ella fue hace mucho tiempo también conocías a su hija , a chigi también lo conocias - dijo kauro

hola natsume a los años - dijo yuka abrazándolo

POV natsume

que le pasa a esta señora por que me abraza ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella , aunque mi mamá diga que la conozco sinceramente no  
me acuerdo

hola natsume - dijo chigi un poco serio y dándole la mano

correspondí el saludo , bueno al menos el señor es normal

fin POV

cuando mikan salio del baño se dirigió a la sala , cuando llego kauro la anuncio

mira natsy aquí esta tu amiga de la infancia - dijo kauro

te e dicho que no me llames as.. - pero se quedo mudo al ver a mikan

POV natsume

cuando voltee vi a mikan ella estaba con un short unas pantis , unas converse y una polera se le veía muy linda , pero que estoy pensando , pero con su cabello suelto y como esta vestida se le ve muy linda sinceramente , pero que hace aquí

fin POV

los dos estaban el shock no sabían como reaccionar

_que hace natsume aquí ?_ - dijo mikan sorprendida

**la pregunta es que haces tu aquí BAKA ?** - dijo natsume intentando disimular su sorpresa

_bueno yo vine a visitar a mis vecinos nuevos y tu ?_ - dijo mikan

**yo vivo aquí baka** - dijo natsume

_QUE! ,no pu-e-de-ser-rr-qu-e-e-tú-vivas a aquí , eso significa que somos vecinos_ - dijo mikan tartamudeando

**pues yo vivo aquí , espera dijiste vecinos ?** - dijo natsume

_si yo vivo al lado_ - dijo mikan

**oh demonios , tengo una tonta como vecina** - dijo natsume indiferente

_eres un tarado_ - dijo mikan enojada

**pues tu eres fea** - dijo natsume

_pues tu también eres feo_ - dijo mikan

**pues tu eres una ruidosa** - dijo natsume

_pues tu eres un idiota_ - dijo mikan

**y tu una estúpida** - dijo natsume

YA DEJEN DE PELEAR! - grito aoi

por cierto yo soy aoi , mucho gusto mikan - dijo aoi

mucho gusto aoi - dijo mikan con una sonrisa

estoy confundida , ustedes ya se conocían - dijo kauro

**si mamá esta tonta esta en la misma aula** - dijo natsume

_oye yo no soy tonta_ - dijo mikan haciendo pucheros

bueno que tal si vemos las fotos - dijo kauro emocionada

que fotos - dijo natsume con una cara algo así -_-

las fotos donde aparecen tu y mikan de pequeños - dijo kauro

QUE ? pensé que me había desasido de todas las fotos donde aparecía de pequeño - dijo natsume con la misma cara

pues estas fotos son muy importantes así que estuvieron muy bien escondidas - dijo kauro sonriendo

bueno hay que verlas - dijo yuka

cuando kauro abrió el álbum

1era foto

mikan abrazando a natsume

2da foto

natsume abrazando a mikan

3era foto

natsume y mikan comiendo helados

4ta foto

mikan dándole un beso en el cachete a natsume

5ta foto

natsume dándole un beso en el cachete a mikan

6ta foto

natsume cargando en su espalda a mikan

al final del álbum habían 2 cartas

la primera decía de natsume para mikan :

mikan eres un niña muy bonita te quielo mucho natsume

escrito por natsume pala mikan

5 años de edad

la segunda decia de mikan para natsume :

natsume quedia decite que te quiedo muchooooooooooooo hata el cielo , eres muy bonito

escrito por mikan pada natsume

5 añitos

cuando mikan y natsume leyeron esas cartas se miraron y rápidamente miraron a otro lado para que ninguno de los dos se dieran  
sonrojado cuenta que estaban sonrojados

que lindos se veían cuando eran chiquitos - dijo kauro

si se veían hermosos juntos - dijo yuka

bueno que tal si les invito torta de chocolate - dijo kauro

pero mamá yo quiero torta de lucúma - dijo aoi

pero aoi no hay torta de lucúma ,solo hay de chocolate - dijo su mamá

pero yo quiero - dijo aoi

esta bien , natsume anda a comprarle torta de lucúma a tu hermana - dijo kauro

que se vaya a comprar ella sola - dijo natsume renegando

natsume anda ! - dijo su mamá

ajj esta bien - dijo natsume enojado

mejor por que no te llevas a mikan - dijo kauro

**ajj esta bien , vamos baka** -dijo natsume

_que , pero yo no quiero ir contigo_ - dijo mikan

mikan anda - dijo su mamá en tono de orden

esta bien - dijo de mala gana

continuara...

* * *

**fin del capitulo **

**ojala que lo hayan disfrutado los quiero dejen muchos reviews , que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?**

**chau besosss!**

**bye**


	6. disculpas del autor(a)

**chicos quiero que me disculpen por fissssssssssss , es que tuve un problema , denuevo se me borro la mitad del capitulo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer pero serán buen recompensados , se los prometo subir capítulos seguidos pero denme tiempo por fiss , los quiero muchooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**gracias por comprenderme a mas tardar subiré los capítulos el jueves pero tratare el miércoles **

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**porfisss no me odien **

**los quierooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**besos y abrazosss !**


End file.
